memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Kira Nerys
Kira Nerys was a colonel in the Bajoran Militia, following years in the Bajoran Resistance during the Cardassian Occupation and a Starfleet commander for a brief period in 2375. She served as Bajoran liaison officer on Starfleet station Deep Space 9 and later assumed command of the station. Kira was integral in the survival of the Cardassian Rebellion against the Dominion. Childhood ]] Kira Nerys was born in the Dahkur Province on Bajor, presumably in 2343, and lived a large part of her life in the Bajoran Singha refugee camp. In 2346, her mother Kira Meru was taken to Terok Nor to serve as a comfort woman to the Cardassians. At three years old, she was too young to understand this, and Kira Taban, her father, told his children that Meru had died. Nerys would not learn the truth until 2374. After her mother was taken, Nerys and her brothers began receiving better food. Though many Bajorans, including Nerys herself, viewed comfort women as collaborators, her father felt Meru was making a great sacrifice for her family, and often told his daughter that her mother was the bravest woman he'd ever known. ( ) Kira often got into trouble as a child because of her interest in annoying the adults. However, the Cardassian occupation of Bajor had affected every aspect of Kira's life, and led her to join the battle for liberation. In 2369, Nerys told Kai Opaka that she had known nothing but violence since she was a child. She began her association with the Bajoran Resistance at age thirteen, when she ingratiated herself in the base camp of resistance leader Shakaar Edon. ( ) Bajoran Resistance By the end of the year 2356 Kira was running errands, cleaning weapons, and doing various other tasks for the Shakaar resistance cell. When they planned an ambush and required more infantry, Kira immediately saw her opportunity and volunteered for the mission. Although everyone thought she was far too young, Lupaza stood up for her and told her she had the heart of a sinoraptor and that they had no other choice but to accept her help. When Furel made a joke about Kira, Lupaza hit him for it. Eventually Shakaar himself approved the teenager and she joined the ambush. ( ) The ambush was her first mission, one she would never forget. She was scared, cold and kept biting her fingers to keep the blood flowing while the group waited on a mountain ridge. She was most afraid that one of the other Shakaar members would notice her doing so. After three or four hours, the skimmer they were waiting for appeared. When the hatch opened and the first Cardassian emerged, she opened fire and kept shooting until the power cell was empty. When it was all over, she was giddy, grinning and relieved that she had not let anyone down. Later, Lupaza crafted a Bajoran earring out of some of the metal of the destroyed skimmer, which she gave to the younger Bajoran. Kira would wear the adornment throughout the rest of her life. ( ) Having proven herself, Kira Nerys was now regarded as a member of the Bajoran resistance. ( ) In another mission Kira planted a bomb outside the house of Gul Pirak, the resulting explosion vaporized the east wing and killed twelve Cardassians, including Pirak's entire family. Twenty-three others were crippled, including Silaran Prin. ( ) Kira also participated in the raids against the Haru outpost. Years later she still had nightmares about her actions during those missions. ( ) The Cardassians never saw Kira as much of a threat and her security file describe her as "A minor operative whose activities are limited to running errands for the terrorist leaders." ( ) Deep Space 9: 2369 After the Cardassian withdrawal in 2369, Kira joined the Bajoran Militia with the rank of major and was appointed the position of Bajoran liaison officer on Deep Space 9. She was torn between her loyalty to Bajor and to the fact that she knew that the Federation's presence was needed to secure her homeworld's safety. When she first met Commander Benjamin Sisko, she told him outright that she did not feel the Federation had any business on Bajor. However, while Kira and Sisko disagreed on a number of issues, she eventually became his trusted right arm as second in command of the station. ( ) The major was deceived by Tahna Los, a former Bajoran resistance fighter, who was rescued when his ship was attacked by Cardassians, who claimed he was a terrorist. Kira convinced Commander Sisko to grant Tahna asylum, despite his own misgivings. However it was soon revealed that Tahna was indeed planning to collapse the entrance to the wormhole in order to drive both the Federation and the Cardassians out of Bajoran territory. Kira was able to thwart the terrorist's plan. ( ) When the station was infected with a virus, inducing aphasia in the crew, it was discovered that this was a booby trap left behind by the Bajoran Resistance. Kira was able to track down Surmak Ren, who helped plan the virus, and an antidote was found. ( ) In addition to her duties on Deep Space 9, she was called upon to act for Bajor on a number of issues. She evacuated an elderly man named Mullibok from his home to make way for Bajoran development. ( ) Kira would suffer a great loss when Kai Opaka arrived on the station. She along with Sisko and Bashir would take Opaka on a trip through the wormhole. They became stranded on a planet where eternal war took place. People died, only to revive and fight again. During the crash Opaka would die, but later would regenerate. When the force field on the planet was broken, Opaka would decide to stay and help try to end the fighting. ( ) Kira and Sisko came into conflict when she led a mutiny against him while under the control of an energy matrix which contained an archive of a power struggle within an ancient species. It had infected the crew of a Klingon ship in the Gamma Quadrant. It was brought on to the station by the sole survivor of that ship, who, although safely aboard the station, killed himself. It was then affecting the station crew, with Kira in the role of the murderous leader of the opposition. After Odo managed to trap the affected personnel in a single cargo bay, he used a program written by himself and Dr. Bashir which drove the matrix out of the affected personnel and placed it into suspended animation in the atmosphere of the cargo bay, at which point the bay was vented into space and the affected crew returned to normal. ( ) At the end of the year, Kira was confronted by a Cardassian who commanded the notorious Gallitep labor camp. The Cardassian had the ailment Kalla-Nohra Syndrome, which was caused by a mining accident at the camp. Kira charged him with being a war criminal. He stated that his name was Marritza, and that he was a file clerk at the camp. After examining pictures of the camp it was believed that he was in reality Gul Darhe'el, the commander of the camp. He confessed to the Major and proceeded to horrify her by bragging about the camp and deaths he caused. He accused her of being a war criminal, since her terrorist activities killed innocent Cardassians. Odo investigated, and revealed that "Darhe'el" really was Marritza, and that he had cosmetic surgery performed to look like Darhe'el. He wished to be caught and stand trial so that the crimes would be exposed. He hoped that Cardassians would be shocked and admit their guilt so that a new government could be put in place. He was released but was killed by a Bajoran on the station. ( ) 2370-2371 Kira rescued Li Nalas in hopes that he would unite the different factions on Bajor. She fought on the Federation's side against the Circle, a radical Bajoran group who attempted to overthrow the Bajoran government and drive the Federation from Deep Space 9. She was captured by them and tortured, but refused to divulge any security secrets about the station to them. After learning that the group was being financed by Cardassians in order to cause turmoil, so Cardassia could re-occupy Bajor, she traveled to Bajor and presented the evidence to the Council of Ministers, helping to end the threat. ( ) She became an opponent of Vedek Winn Adami. She believed that Winn was responsible for the assassination attempt on Vedek Bareil, whom the major supported in his bid to be elected Kai. Bareil suddenly withdrew in order to keep a secret concerning Opaka's conduct during the Occupation. Winn won the position then proceeded to attempt a takeover of Bajor's secular Bajoran Provisional Government. Kira continued to have a deep-seated mistrust of the Kai. ( ) A Bajoran named Vaatrik Pallra attempted to have Quark murdered after he retrieved a list of Bajoran collaborators. This reopened the five year-old murder case of her husband, in which Major Kira was a suspect. Kira first met Odo at the time of the crime, and even though much of the evidence pointed to her, she told Odo that she did not kill him because she was in the underground and was sabotaging a different part of the station. Odo believed her and did not turn her in. After he solved Quark's attempted murder, he realized that Kira 'did' murder Pallra's husband because he was a collaborator. ( ) Refugees called the Skrreea from the Gamma Quadrant arrived on the station believing that Bajor was their long lost paradise. They wished to settle on the planet and Kira supported their effort. They were refused because the Provisional Government feared that the still-devastated planet could not sustain such an increase of population. As they left, Kira realized that the Skrreeans were accomplished farmers who could have cultivated the land and helped end the famine on Bajor. ( ) She was with Odo in 2371 when he discovered that his people were the Founders, rulers of the Dominion. Later that year she was kidnapped by the Cardassians who surgically altered her to look like a Cardassian. They were nearly able to convince her that she was really a spy, named Iliana Ghemor, who had been planted in the Bajoran Resistance. She was rescued with the help of Elim Garak. Later that year she became involved in Thomas Riker's plot to attack Cardassia on behalf of the Maquis. ( ) She was also one of the first of Deep Space 9's crew to visit the mirror universe, where she met her counterpart, the "Intendant", one of the most evil people in the Alliance. ( ) 2372-2373 Kira helped repel the Klingon invasion of Deep Space 9. The Klingons believed that the fall of the military government and rise of a civilian alternative on Cardassia was the result of Changeling infiltration. She helped Gul Dukat rescue his daughter from the Breen. She also taught Dukat how to fight as a resistance fighter against the Klingons. All of this was deeply distressing to the Major, as Dukat was her sworn enemy during the Occupation of Bajor. ( ) After an accident aboard a runabout in 2372, the fetus of Kirayoshi O'Brien was transferred from the injured Keiko O'Brien's womb to Kira's in order to help it survive. Soon afterward, Kira moved in with the O'Briens so that they could continue to feel close to their unborn child. ( ) While pregnant, Kira investigated the killings of her former Resistance Cell cohorts and was captured by a Cardassian named Silaran Prin. He was disfigured in an attack by her group. After he revealed that he intended to kill her and raise Kirayoshi himself, she killed him in order to escape. ( ) Kira gave birth in a traditional Bajoran birthing ceremony aboard Deep Space 9 in 2373. Miles, Keiko and Shakaar Edon were at her side. ( ) In an alternate timeline she was killed in the crash of the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|''Defiant]] when it traveled back in time two centuries and crashed on a Gamma Quadrant planet. The present-day Defiant discovered the planet and the descendants of the survivors. They informed their ancestors that in two days the crash would occur. Kira decided to sacrifice herself by allowing the events of the crash to occur, but was thwarted by the alternate Odo, who was still in love with her. In preventing the crash he revealed the love that the current Odo held for her.'' ( ) The Dominion War After the Dominion captured Deep Space 9, Kira remained on the station to represent the Bajoran Government under the new Dominion administration, who placed Dukat back in his former position as station commander. ( ) While at first she cooperated with the Cardassians and the Dominion, a crisis of conscience after Vedek Yassim accused her of being a collaborator, the very type of Bajoran she spent her early years fighting. After Yassim committed suicide in protest against the Dominion occupation, she decided to start a new resistance against the Dominion. ( ) Immediately, with the help of Odo and others, the Major began a campaign of fomenting conflict between the Cardassians and Jem'Hadar. Some time later she and Rom were captured while attempting to thwart Dominion attempts to re-open the Bajoran wormhole. ( ) She, along with Rom, were condemned to die, until Quark rescued them. Kira, along with Quark, Rom, Jake, and Odo, helped disable the station's weapons, which helped Starfleet retake the station. ( ) Shortly after the Dominion withdrawal Bareil's mirror universe counterpart arrived on the station rekindling feelings Kira had for the late Bareil of her universe. He claimed asylum and spent much time with the major, although he was actually the lover of Intendant Kira, with whom he planned to steal the Orb of Time from the station. However, he fell in love with Major Kira and released her from capture, although he found he could not remain in her universe living under the shadow of the revered vedek he resembled. The Major thus again lost one of the great loves of her life.( ) Kira's body was taken over by a Prophet when a Pah-wraith possessed Jake Sisko, bringing about the prophesied "Day of Reckoning" that would determine if Bajor would enter into a golden age, or the evil ones would ravage the planet. The battle was terminated before a conclusion because of Kai Winn flooding the station with radiation that drove out the lifeforms. ( ) In 2375 Kira was promoted to the rank of colonel and placed in command of Deep Space 9 after Captain Sisko took an extended leave of absence. She confronted the Romulans, who were allies against the Dominion, over the placing of weapons on a hospital planet in the Bajoran system. ( ) Gul Dukat and his cult of Bajorans loyal to the Pah-Wraiths captured the colonel later that year. One of her teachers, Vedek Fala, was a member of the cult. When Kira attempted to expose Dukat as a fraud, Dukat announced that the cult members, even himself, must give themselves to the Pah-Wraiths by committing suicide. Kira saved the cult by exposing Dukat's personal suicide pills as fakes. Disillusioned, Fala killed himself. ( ) commander in 2375]] Kira was asked by Captain Sisko and Admiral Ross to help Legate Damar organize the nascent Cardassian uprising against the Dominion and teach them the finer art of guerrilla warfare because of her extensive experience in the Bajoran Resistance. Sisko granted her the rank of Starfleet commander in order to help her gain the trust of those Cardassians who still believed she was an anti-Cardassian terrorist. Odo and Garak departed with the commander to join Damar at the Cardassian Liberation Front headquarters. ( ) Although Damar welcomed her assistance, Gul Rusot was vocally distrustful of her. Kira injured the Gul when he confronted her. Their animosity almost led to Kira's death at Rusot's hand, but Damar killed him before he could carry out his attempt. ( ) During the final battle of the Dominion War, Kira, Garak, Damar, and two other soldiers from the rebellion stormed the Dominion command center on Cardassia Prime. Damar and one of the soldiers were killed, but Garak and Kira managed to make it to the command center, kill Weyoun and capture the female Changeling. After the end of the war and Captain Sisko's disappearance, she once again assumed command of Deep Space 9. ( ) Personal relationships Friendships Benjamin Sisko Kira first met Sisko when he came to take command of Deep Space 9. They got off to a rocky start and their relationship was further complicated when he was revealed to be the Emissary of the Prophets. At one point Kira was infected by an energy imprint of a culture that destroyed itself and led a mutiny against Sisko. Odo was able to disperse the energy and everyone returned to normal. ( ) However, the two did manage to form a good working relationship and they even became friends in later years. Despite their working relationship, Kira always kept her relationship with Sisko more formal than did other members of the Deep Space 9 crew. She did not realize it but Sisko's status as the Emissary of the Prophets in her religion made her feel uncomfortable with the thought of a true friendship. This changed when she had to keep watch over him during a mission in which the Defiant was nearly destroyed. All but alone with him on the bridge, Kira tried to keep talking so Sisko would not lose consciousness, as he had a concussion and risked falling into a coma if he did so. This brought them closer together, and after the ordeal they even went to a baseball game in the holosuite together, where she was introduced to hot dogs. ( ) Jadzia Dax Kira formed her closest friendship with Jadzia Dax. They confided in each other often, especially about their romances. They also discussed problems and sought each other's advice, although Kira did not like Jadzia's choice of men and sometimes Jadzia would let slip some of the details of Kira's romances. Jadzia also got Kira to loosen up a bit. Kira hated holosuites, but did participate in them with Jadzia. Kira continued her friendship with Dax once Jadzia was killed and Dax had taken Ezri Tigan as its new host. Ezri considered Kira as one of her closest friends. ( (original broadcast), ) Miles O'Brien Kira developed a mutual conflicted attraction to Miles O'Brien during the period in which she carried his child after an accident forced Julian Bashir to transplant the fetus for it to survive. ( ) Soon after Kira moved in with the couple at their request. After a time Miles' care, affection, and the close quarters led to a brief period of discomfort. Luckily both Miles and Kira were able to separate their feelings, and continue their friendship without taking it any further. ( ) Sometime later Kira gave birth to Miles' son Kirayoshi ( ), with Kira remaining an unofficial aunt to both Kirayoshi and his older sister Molly. Tekeny Ghemor Kira formed a strong friendship with Tekeny Ghemor, one of the leaders of the Cardassian Government. They first met when Kira was kidnapped by the Cardassians, surgically altered to convince her that she was Ghemor's daughter who was an agent for Cardassia. Ghemor, realizing the truth, helped her escape and became a leader in the Cardassian Underground who opposed the military government. At the time, he was the only Cardassian for whom Kira had any semblance of respect. In 2373 he sought refuge on Deep Space 9 after the Dominion took over Cardassia. He was dying, and Kira took care of him until he passed away. During this time, he told Kira that he still viewed her as the closest thing he had to his daughter; Ghemor still had no information as to what had become of her. According to Cardassian tradition, Ghemor told Kira all of the "family secrets" on his deathbed. The reason behind this tradition was to insure that surviving relatives had information to protect themselves, in the event that enemies of the family tried to twist matters to their advantage later on. During these conversations, he revealed to Kira that he had taken part in a massacre of Bajoran civilians during the Occupation. Dismayed, Kira still felt that no one should die alone, and stayed with him until the end. Ghemor also provided important information to the Federation concerning the Dominion and Cardassia. ( ) Tora Ziyal Although Kira disliked Ziyal's father, she developed a deep friendship with Ziyal to the extent she even considered her part of her family. ( ) When Dukat went to fight the Klingons, Kira persuaded him to let her take Ziyal with her to DS9, because she didn't want Ziyal to go through what she did when she fought the Cardassian. ( ) She was very protective of Ziyal; when she found out that Elim Garak was meeting with her she threatened that if he hurt Ziyal he would regret it, but later she came to accept their relationship although she still didn't approve of it. ( ) Family Kira's mother and father were Kira Meru and Kira Taban, respectively. She had two siblings, Kira Reon, and Kira Pohl. Kira Meru was selected as a comfort woman and willingly became the consort of Dukat in 2346. She did this so her family would receive special favors in the internment camp ensuring their survival. She remained his consort until her death seven years later. Kira's father told his children that their mother had died in the camp. Kira became aware of the truth when Dukat revealed this to her in 2374. Kira used the Orb of Time to travel back to 2346 to see if this was true. When Kira saw the truth she participated in a plot to kill Dukat and her mother. In the end she understood what her mother was doing and warned them before the bomb went off. ( ) Kira and her father remained in the internment camp, until she joined the resistance. When her father was dying, she left to complete a terrorist mission, and missed being with her father when he died. She never forgave herself. ( ) Romance Thomas Riker She showed a brief attraction to Thomas Riker. When Kira was ordered to relax by Julian Bashir, she met Thomas in Quark's while he was under the guise of the original Riker. They spoke all night. However this attraction was dissolved when he hijacked the ''Defiant'' and revealed himself as Thomas as well as a Maquis agent. He took the ship into the Orias system to gather intelligence on a fleet he heard about. His mission failed and was taken into Cardassian custody. She swore she would find a way to get him back and they kissed before he was transported to a Cardassian ship. ( ) Julian Bashir During an outbreak of 'Love Fever' brought on by a case of Zanthi fever afflicting a visiting Lwaxana Troi, Kira, who was dating Bareil at the time, was strongly attracted to Julian Bashir. While the two made definite outward displays of intense affection- and Bashir's diagnosis noted that it could only work on people who already had an attraction to the other on some level-, there was no direct mention of the attraction continuing afterward. ( ) Bareil Antos Kira first became involved with Vedek Bareil when he visited Deep Space 9 to help mediate a dispute between Vedek Winn and the Federation over the school Keiko O'Brien was running. ( ) Their relationship strengthened when, after Kira was replaced as Bajoran liaison to DS9, Bareil invited her to spend time at his monastery. He also helped her and Dax reveal The Circle's plan to take over Bajor by allowing them to dress in religious robes so they could safely make their way to Bajor's Council of Ministers. ( ) In 2370, during the time of the election of the Kai, their romance had progressed to a love affair. ( ) :Ronald D. Moore commented "''Kira's feelings for Bareil were much clearer to her than her feelings for Shakaar; she must've been questioning the relationship to begin with before they went to the shrine."'' http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/6952/ron52.txt The relationship ended on a sad note when, during a shuttle accident, Bareil was mortally wounded. He was kept alive by Dr. Julian Bashir and might have survived, but a crucial meeting had been scheduled with Legate Turrel, with whom Bareil had been negotiating in secret for months. Although Kai Winn took over the negotiations, no one knew Turrel the way Bareil did and she required his advice. When the negotiations were over, Bareil asked that all artificial life support be stopped. He died in Kira's arms. ( ) Shakaar Edon Kira and Shakaar, who became the head of the Bajoran Government, were lovers for a year. He was her resistance leader during the Occupation of Bajor. She met him again when she was sent by Kai Winn who had assumed the role of head of the government after the death of Kalem Apren, to reclaim soil reclamators from the farmers in his province. Government troops refused to attack their old leader, and Shakaar, following Kira's advice, returned to the capital and ran for the head of the government, a position he won. ( ) The relationship heated up during a visit to the station by Shakaar when he arrived to negotiate Bajor's admittance into the Federation. ( ) He was at Kira's bedside when she gave birth to the son of Miles O'Brien. ( ) They ended the relationship in 2373, but they remained friends. Kira's transition from Vedek Bareil to Shakaar led Gul Dukat to remark in 2372 that she was attracted to powerful Bajoran men. ( ) Odo The relationship between Kira and Odo was long and tumultuous. They first met during the Occupation of Bajor, when Odo suspected her of murdering a collaborator. ( ) Over the years of working together, Kira and Odo began to fall in love. The feelings they had for each other withstood the other romances Kira had. With the help of Vic Fontaine, Odo was able to express his feelings and found out that Kira felt the same way, which culminated in a very passionate kiss in front of Quark's. ( ) They remained lovers until after the Dominion War, when Odo returned to the Great Link to save his people and lead them on the path of peace. ( ) Appendices Chronology ;2343: Born in Dahkur Province on Bajor. ;2346: Mother "died". ;2355: Joined the Shakaar resistance cell. ;2357: Helped liberate the Gallitep labor camp. ;2365: Assigned to find list of Bajoran collaborators. ;2365: First met Odo. ;2369: Bajor liberated. Joined Bajoran Militia. Assigned to Deep Space 9. Ordered Deep Space 9 moved to the mouth of the Bajoran Wormhole. ;2369: Piloted the runabout ''Yangtzee Kiang'' in a Gamma Quadrant mission; its crash landing killed Kai Opaka. The Kai was resurrected but could not leave the moon. ;2370: Began dating Bareil Antos. ;2370: Was given the privilege of encountering the Orb of Prophecy and Change. ;2371: Bareil Antos died. ;2371: Kidnapped and taken to Cardassia where she was surgically altered to look like Iliana Ghemor, a Cardassian operative from the Obsidian Order. ;2373: Surrogate child Kirayoshi O'Brien born. ;2374: Using the Orb of Time, traveled back to 2346 on Terok Nor and discovered that her mother didn't actually die when she thought. Kira Meru became Gul Dukat's consort to gain special treatment for her family. ;2374: Began dating Odo. ;2375: Promoted to Colonel. Given temporary Starfleet commission as a Commander. Joined the Cardassian Rebellion. Odo left for the Great Link. Given command of Deep Space 9. ::Kira is apparently promoted directly from major to colonel, thus skipping the rank of lieutenant colonel (or field colonel, as the Bajoran rank is called). This raises the question of whether the writers really intended to make her a full colonel, or just a lieutenant colonel. Either way, of course, she would still be addressed simply as "colonel" most of the time. Her temporary Starfleet commission as a commander could be taken as an indication that her Bajoran rank was, in fact, lieutenant colonel, since these ranks are equivalent. A "step back" in rank would have been a sign of disciplinary action, for which was not the case. This would be inconsistent, however, with the Bajoran field colonel rank insignia established in season two ( ), which differs from that worn by Kira throughout season seven. Memorable quotes "The man is a heartless, cold blooded killer." "Like I said, he's a Cardassian." : - Dukat and Kira, talking about Garak ( ) "To kill her and my son... the casual brutality of it... the waste of life. What kind of state tolerates the murder of innocent women and children? What kind of people give those orders?" "Yeah, Damar, what kind of people give those orders?" : - '''Damar' and Kira ( ) "Why? He wasn't Darhe'el! ''Why?!" "He's a Cardassian. That's reason enough." "No... It's not." : - Kira and Kainon, after Kainon kills Marritza ( ) "Major, when you're with the Romulans, try to be diplomatic." "I'm always diplomatic!" cuts to Kira being debriefed by the Romulans "That is the most ridiculous thing I ever heard and I resent the implication!" : - Sisko and Kira ( ) "Well, now that I know that you're here, I will be sure to inform Constable Odo to increase station security." "That won't be necessary. I feel quite safe here." "No, it wasn't ''your safety that concerned me." : - '''Kira' and Winn ( ) "That's the thing about faith... if you don't have it, you can't understand it and If you do, no explanation is necessary." : - Kira to Odo ( ) "I've always found that when people try to convince others of their beliefs it's because they're really just trying to convince themselves." : - Kira ( ) Background * During the production of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, it was intended for The Next Generation character Ro Laren to be assigned to the station. Indeed, it was the character of Ro who inspired the producers to set the new show near Bajor. When Michelle Forbes declined the role, her character was modified and became the basis for Kira Nerys. Rather than allow this change in plans to become a hindrance however, the producers used it to their advantage; "It meant that our captain of the Federation would be matched against someone in a different color uniform, who had a different agenda, who had different priorities, and that put them in conflict." (New Frontiers: The Story of Deep Space Nine, DS9 Season 2 DVD special features) * Kira Nerys is the only character in any Star Trek series to meet face-to-face with his/her mirror universe counterpart on screen. Captain Jonathan Archer does appear in with his mirror counterpart, but only as a figment of mirror-Archer's imagination. * Speaking in , shortly after shooting had begun on , Nana Visitor said of Kira, "She has very a strong belief system, is very spiritually oriented, and is very much a Nationalist, very much wants to see the Bajorans get themselves together as a people." Speaking in , shortly before shooting finished on , she said, "When the series began, she was a pretty shell-shocked being. She'd come out of an occupation, she'd been a freedom fighter, so she'd fought, she'd killed, she'd slept under rocks and in caves, and had as harsh as life as in present day we observe on TV in the war torn areas. She comes into this perfect environment of the Federation, and she hates them; hates the whole image, hates the whole concept. It's not like, basically she would have liked to have taken somebody by the shoulders and said, 'It's not really like that out there. You know, you can make it all nice and neat, but it is not, it is ''still not like that'." (''Crew Dossier: Kira Nerys, DS9 Season 1 DVD special features) * Also speaking in 1999, Ira Steven Behr says, "Kira came to the station an angry woman. I think when we were watching the initial dailies of the pilot, we looked at it and we said, this is a very angry woman. Being a child of the Bajoran Occupation was not the way to grow up, so she was a very angry, distrustful woman, and I think she's grown and relaxed over the seven years. I think it's a wonderful character and I think that the relationship she's been able to form with Odo is truly a charming and loving relationship. But she's still a very strong woman. 'The toughest broad in the galaxy' we like to say." (Crew Dossier: Kira Nerys, DS9 Season 1 DVD special features) * Speaking several weeks after filming had wrapped on , Visitor commented, "Kira has come full circle, but going full circle, she's explored all the degrees all the way around the circle, so she's pretty much in the same place, but not the same person at all. There's a depth and an understanding, and an experience that only going the whole way around the trip gives you. So that's why the way it ended is very satisfying for me, as an actor, as the keeper of Kira, she comes full circle." (Crew Dossier: Kira Nerys, DS9 Season 1 DVD special features) Apocrypha *In the DS9 relaunch novels, Kira was shunned from Bajoran religion after helping spread a secular interpretation of the Prophets. After many months the decision was reversed. Kira became a Starfleet captain after Bajor was admitted to the Federation. The same year, in the Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine storyline about the Dominion, she was brutally attacked by the Jem'Hadar elder Taran'atar, and at the end of the story, barely surviving. *In Warpath, the novel following Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Volume 3, Kira was in a coma and had visions of the Ascendants, in which she was a general trying to gain access to the fortress of Idran. She also had a conversation with the Prophets and Benjamin Sisko in the temple. To save her life, Dr. Bashir gave her an artificial heart. When told of this development by Sisko, Kira was horrified until she realizes it worked perfectly. To comfort her, Sisko wryly asked if she expected a drum solo. External links * * Category:Bajorans Category:Bajoran Militia personnel Category:Deep Space 9 personnel Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Athletes Kira Nerys Category:Government officials cs:Kira Nerys de:Kira Nerys es:Kira Nerys fr:Kira Nerys nl:Kira Nerys pl:Kira Nerys